NY Tale
by stargate writer
Summary: A lead in to a story featuring all of the team and a new character with drama and humour along the way. It will be a fun story so please Read and Review. Chapter Three is now up with a robbery with some confusing parts for the team too as well as fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short proposition of a story I am writing and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it. The premise behind it is that a new character has come in to the team and in turn II am using this to develop the relationships between all the characters in a serious way with lots of drama along the way but also with humour.

What I have written is only a basic lead on to a story.

Please let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or anything that is related to it.

-----------------

What a morning. I can hardly believe that all of this is coming true. Ask me 2 years ago and I would have laughed. I would have really laughed as it all sounds quite ridiculous and nicer than the stuff that usually happens to me.

Looking out of the window and the door I see a clear day. Quite cold but still clear, with some blossom falling off of the two big old trees outside of the door and blowing across in the gentle breeze. I like Spring with the colours and the clear crisp days and I will always remember this one forever.

Looking around I see a small group of people but they are the closer people to me in the world. My friends, friends so special that the connection between us all is almost like something out of a script written sitcom. All of our friends are here, some of them smiling, Stella beaming and slightly teary eyed but probably not admitting to it, and a few others with a beautiful look of amazement that will no doubt show up in the pictures that Danny has been taking all day.

I turn to my right and there he is. The reason I am here today, in this small Manhattan chapel with all of the people we love behind us. I'm marrying him. Now that was something I would have been hysterical at the thought of 2 years ago but not now, not after coming to New York. Who new that this powerful bond along with some romance would blossom in the setting of a Crime Lab which is normally somewhere steeped in seriousness and hurt. It definitely did though with a helping hand along the way from some of these wonderful people behind us.

There he is right beside me, the way it will stay for goo. The Priest was about to read our vows to us.

I will always remember this instant. The morning I married Don Flack.

What an incredible two years since I came here. What an incredible story as I think back to the start of it.


	2. The Very First Day

Chapter 2

Thank You for the review from Chapter One.

I hope that you all will enjoy this story an as always all feedback and suggestions are welcome and once again Thank You.

It all started on a crisp Spring day over two years ago in the NY Crime Lab.

Stella was buried under a mountain of paperwork and employee evaluation forms in her office. Thinking that she should have probably made a start to these weeks ago, today being a relatively slow day in the Crime Lab was the only ounce of inspiration for her to actually get it done. Aimlessly looking out of her office through the huge plate glass window she assumed that the whole place was having a slow day.

She spotted Lindsay and Danny wandering along with a steaming hot cup of coffee each, chatting away with that look in their eyes, that look which had been so annoyingly obvious to everyone but them for so long. Coffee seemed like a good idea but when she saw Adam with 4 rolls of kitchen roll, two lettuces, a roll of high strength duct tape and a fire extinguisher heading towards his lab, she reckoned the she would stick around to see what he was doing. She was of course Health and Safety officer.

Willing herself on she was genuinely distracted by a new face looking rather lost in the corridor. Getting up to find out what was going on, Stella headed towards her office door.

"Hey there, can I help you, you seem a little lost?" Stella asked in a friendly manner.

"Yeah I am totally lost and that would be so kind," answered a tall woman smiling back at Stella.

"No problem, when they redesigned this place they missed out the signs," she joked, "looking for someone in particular?" she asked.

"Yeah Mac Taylor," came the reply, "I start working here tomorrow and I was asked to come in for an orientation which is obviously needed," laughed the woman.

"Oh, Mac did mention that we were having a new team member, I'm Stella," Stella replied with a warm handshake, "let's find Mac," heading off with the woman down the corridor.

"Thank You, I'm Alex," Alex replied following Stella

"Mac," Stella called, entering his office, "This is our new team member who is in desperate need of a map of the lab," she laughed.

"Alexandra, so good of you to come in early to meet everyone," Mac said whilst greeting Alex.

"Not a problem at all and please call me Alex or AJ everyone does," she smiled.

"Stella I have to go to court in about a half an hour so is there any way that you could show Alex around for me as I think that you would make such a wonderful job of it," said Mac warmly with a hint of sarcasm flashing that special grin at Stella to which she easily agreed.

"Detective, CSI and yeah there it is Tour Guide," she replied sarcastically to Mac in the way that only she could get away with.

"Oh Stella, as Alex is a First Grade Detective the same as us I was thinking that she could take the spare desk in your office now that the other guys have moved in together," Mac suggested.

"That would be great," Stella said genuinely as there was something that told her that she was going to get on so well with Alex and that an office share would not be an issue.

"Sorry to dash out, but I'll speak to you later Alex," said Mac pulling his overcoat on and leaving.

"OK, where will we start," smiled Stella, "let's put your stuff in the office and I'll see if I can find the rest of the gang around as we are having an unusually slow day," Stella suggested walking off with Alex.

"Sorry to have you put on the spot like that with having to show me around," Alex smiled.

"Listen, do not apologise Alex, this is much better than doing two weeks worth of piled up paperwork and quarterly staff evaluations," Stella laughed whilst showing Alex in to the office and helping her put a box of things and her laptop bag and jacket on the desk.

"OK then, the one thing about working here is everyone is slightly crazy in their own way, like any workplace as you can imagine, so let's see who we can find around the lab," Stella started, "so tell me about yourself Alex?" she asked.

"Well, I trained as an engineer first, hence the Forensic Engineer background, then I worked as a CSI back home and then a little while in Connecticut and then hopefully stay here," Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I got that you were not from here with the accent, Scottish right?" Stella asked to a nod from Alex. Stella had to admit that even though Alex used some American words and had the odd part of an American accent, she rally did sound like she had stepped off of a plane from the UK about five minutes ago. Stella did like her accent though as it was really soft and different to Lindsay's odd country bit and Danny's random New York rants, as sweet and funny as they were.

"As you can possibly tell I am NY born and bred, like most of the team, and I have worked here a little longer than I care to remember but I do love it and the people here," Stella continued.

The rest of the walk along to the 'other guys' office as Mac had described it was taken up with general chat and near constant laughed as Stella had to admit Alex's sense of humour was great and seemed to gel well with her own. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship Stella thought, as well a the fact that having a qualified engineer who specialised in forensics would be a great addition to the team as once the guys took stuff apart, the putting them back together part tended to always be a struggle.

"Hey guys," Stella called as she entered the other office which was characteristically untidy with some half eaten food, half completed paperwork and many strange bits of things lying around.

Danny and Lindsay looked up from their coffees and smiled.

"This is Alex, guys she is going to be the new member to our team that Mac was talking about," Stella said introducing Alex.

Danny stood up in a very gentlemanly fashion and shook hands with Alex, whilst Lindsay reached over the desk and smiled widely, whilst smirking at Danny's politeness. Alex could have sworn that out of the corner of her eye Stella stifled a small laugh at the way that the two of them were looking at each other.

They were soon joined in the office by a tall dark haired figure which interrupted the pleasant 'getting to know you' chit chat. The man stopped after greeting everyone with his original style and then stopped at Alex and waited for Stella to make the introductions.

"Hey, I'm Don, Don Flack, pleased to meet you," Don said reaching out a hand and this time Stella definitely smirked at this as he was even funnier than Danny.

Alex greeted him back and again started her mini life story all over again which she should have simply printed out as it would have saved some time but it was always like that when you started a new job. She must admit that everyone seemed friendly.

Whilst talking to everyone Alex knew that they team were surveying her. Alex was tall, roughly the same height as Stella and slightly shorter than Don which made her tall compared to Danny and Lindsay too. She had short auburn hair with some slightly spiked bits and pieces through it. She was of an average weight with curves in all the right places, as the guys would have put it, curved hips and although she was wearing a shirt and jumper she was obviously quite busty too. She did not mind this as she was doing exactly the same thing to them.

"Hey, we should all go out for pizza tonight," Don suggested, "to get to know each other better he finished?"

Everyone nodded and plans were made.

"OK let's see who else we can find and I can fill you in on these guys on the way' Stella laughed.

As Alex and her left she thought that she had picked up on something. Stella did seem to have one heck of a good sense for picking up on people's thoughts and feelings and she could have sworn that Don gave her a little bit more attention and eye contact than normal.

She could have imagined it but this evening was going to be one heck of a good laugh.

OK so that was the fill in chapter.

Next will come murder, romance, a little bit between all of the team members, humour and ultimately the story itself so please Read and Review.


	3. Glass And Good Laughs

I apologise for not posting this sooner but I have had a few issues including a health issue but I am back up and running now and Chapter 4 is nearly finished should you want it.

Again I do not own anything at all.

----------------

New York at night. This can be associated with several things and this evening was no exception. Bright lights, red stuff, a small crowd and the NYPD Crime Lab's finest.

No this was not any normal late night murder; it was a pizza place off of Times Square that Danny quoted as being 'the business'. The business of the evening was to get to know each other and of course the food was always another attraction.

The evening was actually going rather swimmingly. There had been an inordinate amount of pizza consumed between the whole team and everyone was getting along great. Stella's knack for knowing that she hand Alex would get on so well seemed to have been proved as true as well as they appeared to be getting on really well. This was most likely because although Alex was really soft tempered and laid back compared to Stella's NY famous temper, they were really alike in the way that they said things and thought too.

Another point that was clearly proved was that Alex had a wicked sense of humour and was going to be a match for Don any day and Stella could see this turning in to a contest. Stella however was being her usual observant self and could not seem to stop noticing how close that Lindsay and Danny were getting. About time for that one had been the general consensus within the team. Alex and Don were also getting along like a house on fire. Stella's emotional knack radar was working over time but she was unsure whether she was simply imaging it or not, but Lindsay would most likely be a goo bet to ask, after all Danny was concentrating more on his 'cloud line' pepperoni pizza. Danny was not really the most perceptive person really.

The next morning after Alex had somewhat dragged herself out of bed early, washed and threw on a nice pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt she headed of to the Lab. One benefit of her new apartment was that it was only about two minutes walk from the Subway station, which was absolutely fantastic for getting to work when she was not driving as it was only two stops away. Having managed to cope with the morning commuters, buskers and traffic, Alex grabbed a takeaway tea from the cart outside of the building. Thinking that that guy must be making a killing, although hoping not literally, she headed up in the lift to her office.

Greeting Stella who was already there with a warm style and sitting down at her desk she breathed a sigh of relief, relief in that she was now happy that she had made the right decision to come to New York after much worrying over it and debating it in her head. Starting up her computer, Alex turned to Stella beside her.

"Morning Stella," she said remarkably cheerfully.

"Morning Alex," came the reply, "all ready for today?" Stella asked with a smile.

"I think so, well really, I hope so," laughed Alex back too.

"Hopefully you will have a nice first day and not anything too complicated," said Stella hopefully too.

As both women turned to their computers to check up on their morning e-mails and on their calendars too, both of their mobiles started to vibrate almost simultaneously.

"Here we go then," said Stella picking her mobile up, "armed robbery at a small antiques and jewellery store, no one was injured but obviously there was a robbery for a reason," Stella continued which did actually make good sense as well.

"Good point and you have to love a mess like this first thing in the morning," laughed Alex as she grabbed her jacket and her tea.

"True true," started Stella, "most likely broken glass all over the place like the world's biggest jigsaw yeah I love it," laughed Stella as the two of them headed for her car.

----------------

Leaving the garage in one of the department's black SUVs with the lights flashing Alex had to admit Stella's NY driving skills were amazing although slightly scary at pints.

"I need to learn this skill," Alex commented as they took a tight turn around a corner a few streets from Bright's Jewellery Store.

"What skill?" Stella asked whilst driving.

"This whole NY driving thing," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, you will pick it up quite quickly and if you think that I am good or crazy you should be out with Danny who drives an SUV like a bike," laughed Stella parking the SUV behind the police tape that was stretched across part of the narrow street.

A traditional brick building stood before them, with dark green painted shop front and a large green and gold sign bearing the 'Bright' name. On first impressions the store looked small, yet reputable and successful but Alex had learned many many years ago not to judge a book by its cover and the large hole in the two shop front windows was reminding her of this.

"He looks like he is having fun," laughed Stella as the two women grabbed their kits from the Boot of the SUV, as she watched Don try to interview an eyewitness who obviously was not speaking the same language as Don.

Not many people did but Alex did have to admit that the waving and gesturing was rather amusing.

They headed for the store.

"Come on Don, NYPD Detective pay bracket not good enough for you?" Alex smiled, "I hear street mime acts' tips are not all that they are cracked up to be" Alex finished grinning widely.

"Hey hey morning Chuckles," Don cracked a smile at Alex.

Alex headed inside the store being careful to miss the mounds or broken glass that was strewn across what seemed like the whole of the store for some reason.

"She's funny," remarked Don who was now following Stella inside.

"Sure is," started Stella who was surveying the inside of Bright's store, "wow, that is a let of glass," she finished looking confused.

"Store owner, David Bright, reports several expensive items stolen including two diamond rings, an emerald and diamond pendant and the favourite of course folks – a Rolex," stated Don.

"Did he witness the armed robbery himself Don," asked Stella.

"Yeah Stel, two suspects with one driving away and the other being the armed thief in the store," answered Don.

"Did Mr Bright say where the missing items were kept Don?" asked Alex who was by now leaning over a waist high display case.

"Yeah Alex, apparently all of the item were kept in these two display cases," said Don gesturing towards the two waist high counter display cases on the left of the store.

"Strange that all of the counter display cases have been smashed then or is that me?" asked Alex.

"Good point," answered Stella nodding, "any CCTV or alarms Don?" she continued.

"Yeah but the CCTV is not working and Mr Bright could not get to the main alarm until the thief had gone Stel," Don finished whilst he was looking around the rest of the store front inside.

"This should be quite interesting and quite fun then," Stella said whilst smiling.

"Yeah I know and I will go and get some more information from Mr Bright and I will leave you and Chuckles to it Stel," Don said whilst he was heading for the door.

"Hey why did this glass not crack when I stood on it there," Alex said looking confused.

"Good point," said Stella looking confused too as well.

----------------

Why did the glass not break under impact?

Why were all of the glass cases smashed?

What happened in the robbery of the store?

Please Review and we will find out soon!


End file.
